Followed From Behind by the Ghosts of Your Past
by harlequingurl
Summary: Slash. It was all behind him now; there was no where else to look but ahead.


**Disclaimer:** Do I honestly have to say it. I own _nothing_.

**A/N:** Beated by Arya Mory

**Followed from Behind (by the ghosts of your past)**

He was leaving today.

Every mishap, mistake, achievement had led him here and no matter how badly he didn't want to move on, he knew it was meant to happen someday. He had always known that someday he would have to grow up, see new places, and explore new things; at least those were the clichés that he had always been told.

"_I only have one more week."  
_

"_Mmhmm."  
_

"_I just wanted to tell you."  
_

"_Well I guess you can sleep better now. You've completed your task."_

All of his things had been packed and moved out of the room. It was back to the way it was the day he had first arrived; the only differences being that there was still no drum set in the place his bed once occupied and this time he was leaving and there was no Drake here for him to hug goodbye. That was the difference he hated the most.

"_Drake."  
_

"_Yeah?"  
_

"_I need to talk to you."  
_

"_What about?"  
_

"_Just that I…um…never mind…forget I said anything."_

It seemed that once again he was the last one the receiving end of Drake's attention. Whatever he was doing was obviously more important than his own family, but Josh supposed that he shouldn't expect anything less from him. He was frequently last on Drake's list of priorities. Honestly, he had just been glad that he was on that list at all.

"_Look. About what I was trying to say earlier…"  
_

"_Sorry. Can't. Got a date with…um…what's her face."  
_

"_Right. How could I forget?"  
_

"_We'll talk later though okay?"  
_

"_Of course."_

It was sad if he thought about it hard enough. He had gained so much living here; a new family, his first job, his first real girlfriend, and now it was time to put all of that behind him and look nowhere but ahead. Josh had to admit to himself though that out of everything he was leaving behind, Drake was always at the top of the list.

"_This isn't the last time we'll see each other you know."  
_

"_I know."  
_

"_There's still-"  
_

"_Holidays, breaks, yeah I know all of that."_

"Josh."

He looked up from his current staring spot on the floor to meet the eyes of his dad.

"Yeah dad?"

"We're ready when you are."

"I'm ready. I'm right behind you."

Just the way everything else was. It was all behind him now.

"_Drake…you awake?"  
_

"_Now I am. Whadoya want?"  
_

"_Nothing. Sorry I woke you."_

As he stepped out of his home into the bright sunlight, he could have sworn that his heart literally stopped at the sight that met his eyes.

There he was. Drake Parker, leaning against the hood of the car, hair perfect as always, hands in pockets, and dark tinted sunglasses covering his brown eyes; basically the epitome of cool. Almost of their own accord his feet began to move toward him and stopped directly in front of Drake and he knew he was staring until he vaguely heard his dad call his name.

"Josh, you coming?"

"Yeah just give me a few minutes."

He directed his attention back to the boy in front of him and he didn't notice that he was speaking until his eyes moved to Drake's lips and he realized that they were moving.

"Sorry I came so late. I was sort of… preoccupied." Drake spoke, voice sounding void of all emotion.

Josh let out a small chuckle.

"Almost thought you weren't coming."

Josh watched as Drake's pink lips formed a small frown.

"Come on. You've gotta have more faith in me than that. How could I, your own brother; just not show up?"

Josh only shrugged and Drake gave him a crooked smile.

"You know I never thought I would say this, but I really am gonna miss you."

At these words Josh's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Of course how could I not?"

Now, only a silly grin showed on Josh's face as he looked at Drake's sunglass covered eyes.

"Would it be weird if I asked you to take off the glasses?"

"Can I ask why?"

A light blush tinged Josh's cheeks and he hoped that Drake would only think it was from the heat.

"Would it be weird if I said because I want to see your eyes?"

At Drake's silence Josh was almost about to try and take back what he said until he saw him smile.

"It'll be no weirder than some other things you've said."

And he removed his glasses and Josh could almost feel himself drowning in their brown depths.

"Happy now?"

"I suppose." Josh said and he suddenly held out his arms and only smiled bigger as Drake stared at him in confusion.

"For old times sake. Hug me brotha!"

He laughed as he saw Drake roll his eyes but he smiled and stepped into his hug and Josh wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Drake's auburn hair. He thought that nothing could be more perfect than this moment, but of course reality had to intervene as his dad was once again calling his name, so he pulled away from Drake and smiled sadly down at him. He almost had to force himself to walk away and leave Drake behind him too. As his mind lingered on the feeling of having Drake in his arms, he felt himself almost instinctively reaching up to the spot where Drake's face had been buried into his neck and his fingers met a damp shirt. Josh couldn't fathom the possibility that maybe Drake had been... crying? Maybe he would miss him more than he let on and as he drove down the road with his dad contemplating this thought, he realized that he never did get around to speaking with Drake about what he had wanted to tell him.

"_I-I love you."  
_

"_Sorry. Did you say something Josh?"  
_

"_No-no nothing at all."_


End file.
